Infaillibilité
by Darsk
Summary: Cette fille était mauvaise. Elle les pervertissait. A cause d'elle, ils étaient tentés de se détourner de lui. [POV Akito][Spoilers tome 17]


**Titre:** Infaillibilité**  
Auteur: **Shion**  
Fandom: **Fruits Basket**  
Personnage/Couple: **Akito, mentions de Akito/Shigure**  
Rating: **K+**  
Disclaimer: **c'est Natsuki Takaya qui a créé un personnage aussi tordu, pas moi!

**Spoilers : **je déconseille vraiment la lecture à qui n'a pas encore lu le tome 17, et je crains qu'il ne soit nécessaire d'avoir lu le tome 22 pour saisir l'ensemble des allusions.

_(écrit pour la communauté 6variations, thème : la plus grande vérité)_

* * *

**Infaillibilité**

Shigure avait vraiment de drôles d'idées. Une fille. Il voulait laisser une fille partager leur vie. Avec lui qui ne savait que se montrer cruel envers les filles. Avec le mignon raton qui savait si bien que nul étranger ne pourrait jamais accepter son anormalité. Avec le monstre incapable de cohabiter avec des êtres humains.

Shigure avait vraiment de drôles d'idées. Mais _lui_ aimait ses drôles d'idées. Et puis il serait intéressant d'utiliser cette fille pour leur rappeler combien il était mauvais pour eux de se lier à des étrangers. Ils tendaient à l'oublier. Heureusement que _lui_ était là pour leur rappeler ce qu'ils étaient.

°°°

Cette fille était détestable. Non seulement elle était laide à en être repoussante, mais surtout elle était stupide. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était incapable de comprendre. Et pourtant elle disait vouloir comprendre. Elle était trop stupide pour comprendre qu'elle était incapable de comprendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre car elle était différente. Elle n'était qu'une étrangère, une créature profondément ordinaire. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le lien qui les unissait. Elle ne pourrait jamais pénétrer leur intimité.

Et elle allait souffrir. Elle était tellement stupide. Elle souffrirait, et elle serait toujours incapable de comprendre.

Vraiment, c'était cruel. Mais Shigure était un homme cruel. Et _lui_ ne voulait pas lui refuser ce plaisir. _Le voir diriger sa cruauté contre une autre avait quelque chose de réjouissant. Mais en même temps de dérangeant. Et si... Non, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il fallait penser._ Shigure était cruel parce qu'il ne savait pas se comporter autrement. Elle allait souffrir de cette cruauté. Elle le méritait amplement pour avoir cherché à se mêler à eux. _Elle le méritait._

_°°° _

Cette fille était mauvaise. Elle les pervertissait. A cause d'elle, ils étaient tentés de se détourner de _lui_. A cause d'elle, ils étaient tentés de négliger le lien sacré qui les unissait.

Comme s'ils le pouvaient.

Cette fille n'était qu'un être ordinaire. _Lui_ était spécial. Ils devaient _l'_aimer. Ils_ l_'aimaient. Rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Alors Shigure pouvait bien continuer à s'amuser et tirer les ficelles qu'il voulait. _Lui_ n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, _il_ en connaissait déjà l'effet. Bientôt, ils _lui_ reviendraient. Tous. Et en particulier Shigure.

°°°

Ils se trompaient tous. Cette fille les trompait. Comment pouvaient-ils se laisser ainsi abuser? Comment pouvaient-ils penser que c'était _lui_ qui était mauvais? _Il_ les aimait. _Il_ les aimait comme personne d'autre ne pouvait les aimer. Malgré ce qu'ils étaient. A cause de ce qu'ils étaient. Et eux aussi_ l_'aimaient. Ils devaient_ l_'aimer.

Tout était de la faute de cette fille. De sa fausseté. Elle les détournait. Car c'était une fille. Une de ces créatures haïssables cherchant à accaparer une attention qui ne lui revenait pas, cherchant à briser ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une de ces créatures pitoyables ne réalisant pas qu'elle n'était qu'un être ordinaire dépourvu de tout intérêt. Une de ces créatures méprisables vivant dans l'illusion et ne survivant qu'en dupant les autres.

Ils se trompaient tous. Ils se laissaient égarer. Alors _il_ allait devoir leur rappeler ce qu'ils étaient, leur rappeler ce qu'était leur vérité. _Il_ était leur vérité. La plus grande, la seule vérité qui soit pour eux. Ils n'existaient que pour _lui_. _Ils devaient n'exister que pour elle, car elle n'existait que pour eux. _

Et pourquoi est-ce que Shigure souriait ainsi pendant qu'il lui expliquait combien ils se trompaient?

°°°

Tous. Ils _le_ trahissaient tous.

Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi se détourner de _lui_? Comment pouvaient-ils seulement penser que _lui_ se trompait? _Il_ était ce qui les unissait. _Il_ était ce qui les justifiait. _Il_ était spécial pour eux, ils étaient tous liés, nul ne pouvait les comprendre mieux que _lui_.

_Alors pourquoi voulaient-ils s'éloigner? Est-ce que vraiment ce lien qui les unissait leur pesait? Est-ce que c'était ainsi qu'ils le voyaient?_

_Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Ils se trompaient. Ils devaient se tromper, parce que sinon cela signifierait que elle, elle s'était trompée. Qu'elle avait été trompée. Et cela, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas l'envisager. Elle s'y perdrait. Si elle ne pouvait être cet être spécial auquel tous étaient liés et qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'aimer, qu'est-ce qui lui resterait?_

_Elle était née pour ça, elle avait été élevée pour ça. S'ils l'abandonnaient, elle serait seule, intolérablement seule. Ils ne pouvaient pas! Ils devaient l'aimer. C'est pour ça qu'elle était née. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner. Elle était spéciale, plus importante que n'importe qui d'autre pour eux. Il fallait que ce soit vrai. Papa ne pouvait pas avoir menti sur ça aussi. Pas encore une fois. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être encore trahie. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être encore celle qui passe après._

C'est cette fille qui avait tout provoqué. Elle voulait prendre _sa_ place. Elle les avait manipulés pour les séparer de _lui_.

_Shigure... Est-ce qu'il le savait? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il avait préparé? Est-ce qu'il avait voulu la blesser? Oui, sans doute, c'est ce qu'il avait cherché, ce qu'il avait espéré. Et maintenant, il croyait avoir gagné. Mais qu'y avait-il gagné? Est-ce qu'il désirait à ce point couper tout lien avec elle? Ne s'était-elle pas montrée exceptionnellement généreuse en le laissant déjà autant s'éloigner d'elle? N'avait-il pas compris à quel point elle l'aimait, l'aimait malgré ce qu'elle disait, l'aimait malgré ce qu'elle faisait? Mais non, Shigure le savait. Il le savait, et il s'en moquait. Il le savait, et il s'en jouait. Shigure était un homme cruel, elle en avait toujours été consciente, alors pourquoi vouloir encore s'illusionner? Il la trompait. Il la blessait. Alors elle allait..._

_Il_ allait lui faire payer. _Non, pas Shigure._ Cette fille. C'est cette fille qui avait tout provoqué. Elle n'avait aucun droit de s'en mêler. Elle n'avait aucun droit de déclarer mauvais et de briser aussi inconsidérément la seule chose qu'on _lui_ ait jamais donnée, _sa_ seule raison d'exister. Elle n'avait aucun droit de _le_ priver des siens, de _lui_ voler les liens qui _lui_ revenaient. Elle n'avait aucun droit de _le_ remplacer. Elle les trompait, les écartait de _lui_, les écartait de la vérité.

Alors elle paierait.


End file.
